verdungamefandomcom-20200213-history
Stoßtruppen
"Formed in response to trench warfare, elite lightweight units fought using infiltration tactics, grenades and experimental weapons. They can count on increasingly powerful chemical agents to harass the enemy and cover their infiltration." :- In-game description Stoßtruppen is a squad in Verdun. Description Formed in response to trench warfare, elite lightweight units fought using infiltration tactics, grenades and experimental weapons. They can count on increasingly powerful chemical agents to harass the enemy and cover their infiltration. Squad Info: Squad Type: Assault As a breaching unit, the Stoßtruppen are based around their commander and command orders. The squad passive ability allows fallen squad mates to respawn on any squad member that is near an assault order. Along with faster health regeneration, the squad is capable of closing in the distance between trenches at a fast pace. To help in the task of clearing a trench line, the squad can equip itself with a maximum of 12 grenades as well as call in gas attacks to cover movement, making the squad a threat in close quarters combat. Squad Roles Truppführer: The role of the Truppführer is to lead by example. Placing decisive assault orders, he can call a chemical agent to occupy the enemy while advancing. Motto: "Lead by example" Specializations: Kapitulant - Standard Loadout: * Luger * Binocs SturmLeiter - Level II Loadout: * Luger * M15 2x Gefechtsoffizier - Level III Loadout: * Kar. 98AZ + Seitengewehr The leader of the German assault squad, the Truppführer has the ability to call in gas attacks. Along with assault order benefits, the Truppführer must stay alert to be as effective as possible. In order to maintain the squad benefits, the Truppführer benifits from a faster-command-order-refresh time and the ability to remin unspotted when near the assualt order. The Truppführer can order gas canister bombardments on enemy positions. The different gasses vary in chemical make-up, each with their own deadly properties. The main difference between the 4 chemicals possible is the time it takes for them to build up a deadly dose inside a man's body, however all soldiers are equipped with a gas mask which they can use for protection (to equip a gas mask, press '4'). The gas cloud formed also is useful in masking troop movements and allowing your forces to close in with and destroy the enemy. Sturmmann: The role of the flanker is to follow the assault order and surprise the enemy by laying down cover fire from the flanks using grenades Motto: "Use the flanks" Specializations: Flakkenbrecher - Standard Loadout: * Luger * M15 3x Sprengmeister - Level II Loadout: * Feldspaten * M15 5x Sturmgrenadeir - Level III Loadout: * Kar. 98AZ * Eierhandgranate 2x As the flanker of the squad, the Sturmmann has additional bonuses while not near the assault order. To get around the map, the Sturmmann can sprint twice as long and will regenerate his stamina 50% faster than other players while not near the assault order. However, being near to the assault order allows the Sturmmann to gain additional experience for each explosive kill. Waffenspezialist: Possessing excellent weapon handling skills, the task of the weapon specialist is to fearlessly close in on the enemy and lay down concentrate fire. Motto: "Concentrate fire" Specializations: Bajonettfechter - Standard Loadout: * Gew. 98 + Seitengewehr Deckungsschütze - Level II Loadout: * Kar. 98AZ * Luger Maschinenpistoleschütze - Level III Loadout: * MP18i The experimental weapons expert of the German forces, the Waffenspezialist is the only unit in the game capable of using the MP18i submachinegun. The Waffenspezialist has a variety of weapons at his disposal, and superior training allows swift weapon draw and reload. When near an assault order, the Waffenspezialist will be less suppressed by enemy fire than others and his gas mask can be equipped faster. On the downside, this soldier has decreased movement speed when outside the squad leader's aura. So make sure to stay close to Truppführer when trying to breach a trench. Nahkämpfer: The Nahkämpfer specializes in close quarters combat. Following the assault order he can clear the enemy out using grenades. Motto: "Clear them out" Specializations: Sturmaufklärer - Standard Loadout: * Luger * Feldspaten Sturmgrenadier - Level II Loadout: * Kar. 98AZ * M17 2x Sprengmeister - Level III Loadout: * Feldspaten * M15 5x The German explosives expert, the Nahkämpfer is always equipped with grenades. When near an assault order, the Nahkämpfer receives additional experience for explosive kills and can't be spotted by scouting planes. When not near the order, the Nahkämpfer obtains decreased stamina regeneration, so make sure to stick near assault orders when going for a breach and work together with the Sturmman to clear the trench with grenades. Category:Factions Category:Factions in Verdun